


The Sky and her Moon

by thatdamplutodaughter



Category: aurelie laflamme
Genre: Lesbian, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamplutodaughter/pseuds/thatdamplutodaughter
Summary: basically nothing i'm just writing my story here so i can download it on my phone
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship





	The Sky and her Moon

Chapter 1:  
Ophelia’s POV:  
The song “Hotel California” by the Eagles blasting through my speakers, a light breeze entering from my half open window, I pull over in front of the Ramirez household. I honk twice and wait for my friends to get out of their house.  
A couple of minutes later, I hear the door slam and two girls running out of the house, backpacks on the shoulders and smoothies in hand.  
“SHOTGUN” screams one of the girls.  
-Don’t you even dare, Ramirez! Replies the other one.  
-Sorry Allen, but shotgun is the golden rule.  
-Bitch, I’ll sit on you.  
With that, the passenger door opens and my bestfriend Raven Ramirez enters the car. She gives me a quick hug, hands me a green looking smoothie and puts her backpack on the floor. As she’s closing her door, my second bestfriend, Rose Allen storms in and nearly knocks her head in the passenger door frame. They then get in an argument over who gets to sit in the passenger seat and who gets to sit in the backseat. After a long series of “I was there before you and I called shotgun” and “I don’t care get in the backseat or I’ll sit on you”, Raven decided to be the bigger girl and to sit in the backseat, after, of course, giving Rose a very rude finger.  
-Just so you know, Allen, I wouldn’t mind you sitting on my lap if it weren’t for O’s driving.  
-Yeah well at least I have a driver’s permit, Raven.  
-Ohhhhhh that must hurt.  
-Shut up, she laughs.  
We sit in silence for a while, my eyes glued to the road, fingers drumming to the rhythm of the music, with Rose humming along it. I take a sip from my smoothie and ask what’s in there.  
-Spinach, banana, milk, cocoa and a spoonful of peanut butter.  
-It looks like a tree that got eaten and then vomited by a giant.  
I divert my eyes at Rose, who obviously made that weird connection between my smoothie and the remains of a giant’s lunch. She, on the other hand, is sipping on a yellow-ish smoothie, which I quickly identify as a banana-strawberry-cocoa beverage. Rose is pretty basic. As a matter of fact, she’s not only basic, but she’s also very childish. Out of the three of us, she’s the craziest, in a cute childish way. She’s that girl that loves playgrounds, children playgrounds might I add, the girl that you can’t take to a fancy restaurant because she won’t find anything to eat. Nonetheless, she knows when to act serious and collected, never crossing a line and usually being very respectful to other people (except for some of the teachers).  
Raven, on the other hand, is crazy but in a different way. In a you’re-gonna-get-yourself-killed kind of way. Raven is an adrenaline junkie and she never backs down from a challenge. She’s more daring and always talks back with teachers, even if she knows she’s wrong.  
Rose turns to me and asks me with puppy eyes:  
-A Capollos?  
-No no no no no. Rose I already told you I don’t have time.  
-Oh come on, you have time to be with Costco but not in our group?  
I give her a death glare.  
-I’m barely seeing Costc- Costa too. You guys have your group and I have my soccer team. At least we spend time at the Phoenix’s Cup, even if we’re working and it doesn’t feel a lot like fun. Costa is getting angry by the fact that I barely have time for him.  
-Babe, let it go.  
Raven spoke for the first time since we left their driveway.  
-Alright fine. But one day I will convince you.  
We finally arrive at school and I park my car in my usual spot. We enter the huge building and go to our lockers. I don’t really know how, but our lockers were all next to each other, which is kind of weird because they assign the lockers randomly.  
Rose and Raven chat for a while about the A Capollos, which by the way, is the A Capella group that they formed 2 years ago, while I scribble some new ideas in my notebook. We head to class, and sit in our usual seats near the window. As the Chemistry teacher starts explaining some new chapter, I doze off. I take out my notebook and start writing. Writing takes my mind off things, and at the moment, I really need it, simply because I hate chemistry and because I’m worried for soccer. As the team’s captain, I need to be supportive and stuff. It’s not really my cup of tea, because talking to people is not something I excel at, but the whole team insisted that I be captain, simply because I helped the creation of the team. You see, a couple years ago, the only soccer team was that of the boys, and truly, they sucked. The school didn’t want to lose money on a girls’ soccer team after they saw the disaster of the boys’ team. We managed to convince them to try it out for a year and then cancel it if things didn’t work out. That year, we placed third in Regionals.  
The bell signals the end of class and we all leave for our next one. Classes go by the whole day, all of them boring to a point where I almost fell asleep. At lunchtime, Raven, Rose, and I, sit with the rest of our friends. As we’re eating, a defender from the team, and one of my closest friend, Caylie, catches my attention when she mentions some new girl named Layla something.  
-… I’m telling you she’s gonna try out!  
-Nahh she probably thought we were some kind of beginners, says Katie, another girl from the team.  
-Girl, I’m telling you, she was talking in class about how she was surprised there was a girls’ team and how she would love to try out. I talked with her a bit and I think she’s actually good.  
-And you found out all of that just by talking a bit to her? Caylie, we placed first in Regionals last year and 5th in State, I don’t think you can know if the girl is good enough by “talking to her a bit”.  
-I bet you 10 bucks that she’ll try out.  
-Try out for what? I ask.  
They all turn they attention to me. Caylie is the first one to talk.  
-Soccer try-outs! There’s a new girl, her name is Layla and she’s gonna try out.  
-Good, we need more players. Did she tell you what position she plays?  
-Yeah. Umm. Right winger.  
I choked on my water, and looked at Caylie to see if she was kidding. She wasn’t.  
-She wants my spot? Aw hell no.  
With that, I left the cafeteria, pissed and angry. I didn’t want to lose my spot to some newcomer. I went to the library, because I have free period before English. I took out my book and continued reading where I left off.  
I usually go to the library when I need to calm down, like right now. Otherwise, I get out of control. I start screaming at people and pushing them into lockers and then I start punching the wall until I feel better. No one was ever able to calm me down, not even Raven and Rose or my own sister Juliet.  
The bell rings and I run to my English class. Today, we start a new assignment and I couldn’t be happier. I hope it’s a book review because I love those. As my classmates get seated, Ms. Himmler starts to get excited.  
Ms. Audrey Himmler is easily the best teacher in this school. She’s down to earth, kind and is always creative when it comes to assignments. She’s been helping me with my novel for a while now. There was a rumour going on last year that when she pairs up two people, it’s because she ships them and she can see them together. When I asked her about it, she just chuckled and didn’t answer.  
-Alright, Alright. Seat ye, seat ye.  
Some chuckles erupt and then everyone quiets down.  
-New assignment, she announces.  
We all start to get as excited as she is.  
-For the upcoming 2 months, you guys will be working on…  
Let it be a book review, please let it be a book review.  
-… Ice Breaker! She finally says.  
Dam it! I really wanted a book review. As some people protest, she explains what she means by ice breaker.  
-Now now, once I explain all of this I’m sure you will all be thrilled. And if majority votes against we will change the assignment.  
That was another plus from Ms. Himmler’s teaching technique. If majority of the class doesn’t approve of the assignment, she changes it. This has never happened before though. Her assignments are always thrilling.  
While she explains, I take notes in my notebook and slowly, I start liking this project more and more. Basically the project had many phases and rules:  
-It was a pairs assignment, and the pairs were assigned by Ms. Himmler.  
-Each week, we would get a new challenge that we had to achieve before the following English hour.  
-The whole point was to get to know each other so even if you knew that person from before it wouldn’t matter.  
-At the end you will have to choose a book, poem, movie, song … that somehow reminds you of that person, and then write an essay about it.  
Meanwhile, Ms. Himmler was assigning the pairs because everyone agreed on the project.  
She passed by each person and gave them a paper, that had around 50 questions typed on it, and you had to write down your teammate’s answers. She was saying the obvious pairs out loud, the pairs that everyone knew would end up together.  
-Jack and Jamie, Jason and Mason, Allie and Flynn and of course, Roven.  
Everyone laughed at that last one. No one in class was named Roven but it was the ship name of my two bestfriends. The couple had been going strong for almost three years now that some teachers called them by their ship name.  
Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Ms. Himmler gave me a paper. On it, was written the name I dreaded the most: Layla Blake.  
Could this day get any worse? 

Chapter 2:  
Ophelia’s POV:  
Of course I have to end up with the only person I don’t want to end up with. I look up at Ms. Himmler and try to ask her something but she shakes her head as if knowing what I am going to ask and continues to pass up the papers.  
I sigh and read the paper. At the top, in big letters was written “Challenge n.1” and then the rules. It was really simple. 50 personal questions that you have to answer with your partner. I take out a pencil and look for my partner. A couple seconds later, a light haired girl with very calm blue eyes flashes me a smile and sits next to me. She shows me her paper, on which my name is written.  
-Hi, she starts, I’m Layla, your partner. Jacob told me who you are. Ophelia, right?  
I nod slowly, her eyes still staring deep into my soul, her smile never leaving her face.  
-So, we should start, don’t you think?  
Her voice is very soothing, calm and serene and I get lost in her light blue eyes. She gently shakes me to get me out of my daydreaming. I need to focus.  
-Yes, you’re right I’m sorry. Let’s get to work.  
She puts her backpack on the floor and takes out a pen. I glance at her face and notice for the first time (since I wasn’t mesmerised with her eyes), that she is gorgeous. Like really, really gorgeous. Her chocolate brown curls fall delicately on her shoulders, which is very uncommon because all the curly haired girls I know have trouble with keeping their hair loose and prefer tying it. Her blue eyes are very light; they look like a calm ocean. Her beaming smile seems to radiate happiness. She has arrow earrings that added beauty to her face. Seriously, she was really pretty. She turned to me and I quickly averted my gaze. I didn’t want her to catch me staring at her.  
-Let’s do one question each.  
She nods and starts by asking my full name.  
-Ophelia Aomi Morningstar. What about you?  
-Layla Avery Blake.  
We continue with the questions until the end of the English period. I learn that her favorite colour is ocean blue, that her favorite song is from Tangled and that she does play soccer. She told me that she was going to try out next week, for right wing, aka my position. Let’s hope she’s not as good as I am. As much as I wanted to hate her, I couldn’t get myself to do so. She was very nice and kind to me even when I tried to be mean.  
I got out of class and went to soccer practice. I changed into my uniform and started warming up. The girls started to arrive slowly, until we were complete and coach gave us some exercises.  
As I was performing a header, I noticed a figure sitting in the bleachers. I couldn’t quite make up a face so I asked Caylie if she knew who that was. And of course, who could it be if it wasn’t for some curly haired position stealer?  
Layla’s POV:  
Her eyes. Her eyes were a colour I have never seen before. They were a very dark blue, nearly purple and had little grey specks that made them look like the night sky. And the burning anger in them was immeasurable. This girl, she really needed help. The anger I saw in her eyes, it seemed as if she could explode in a second. She was very fragile, not like a glass, but like a grenade. The smiles she gave me were all fake, and it made me wonder if she was always like that or if she was specifically angry at me. I have been here for a day only, starting school in mid-November was not a very smart move. My brother Jacob was already in this school so he gave me the notes (we’re the same age but not twins). I used to be home-schooled until Jacob suggested that I try to go to his school. It wasn’t horrible as a matter of fact.  
My classes were pretty good, especially Physics, which is my favorite subject. I sat with Jacob in all the classes since we shared all of them together. He had a couple of friends that I knew from when they used to come to his house. Last period was the most eventful. We had English with a very kind woman named Ms. Himmler. She put us into pairs and I was paired with Ophelia Morningstar, the girl with the beautiful eyes.  
I learned a lot of things about her. Her favorite colour is dark purple, which by the way reminded me of her eyes, that her favorite song is The Call by Regina Spektor and that she also plays soccer. Overall, she was mysterious and distant, like she didn’t want me to talk to her or something.  
Right now, I am sitting in the bleachers of the soccer field, watching the girls play. I am taking some notes of the way they play, so that I would get used to them if I get in the team. I really hope I do. I’ve always loved soccer and being home-schooled, I didn’t exactly have a team or something. I quickly notice that Ophelia is the best player on the team. And she is really competitive. Also, everyone seems to follow what she says, and I notice that she has the captain band on her arm.  
They are a great team, a solid defence and a fast offense. Their goalkeeper is outstanding. Their main forward has one hell of a shoot. Ophelia and the second winger are really fast and would cross the ball to the main forward. I notice that the left wing is slower than Ophelia, and misses a lot of cross passes, which seems to upset Ophelia.  
The coach was sitting on the bench and watches the team play a quick game, in silent. Try outs were in a week and even though the team is already great, they could use a few changes, especially on the left wing.  
My phone buzzes in my pocket and I quickly run down the bleachers and to the parking. My cousins Adria and Aurelia, and my other cousins Laurent and Anais, are waiting for me so we can leave. My cousins are all younger than me, Adria and Aurelia, the twins, are 15, Anais is also 15 and Laurent is 16. We all speak French which is a great plus since we can talk to each other and most people here don’t understand what we say. We all hop in the van that Jacob and I share, and drive home in silent.  
The twins had a drawing club after school, Laurent had chess club and Anais had dance training, that’s the reason I waited for them in the bleachers. We arrive home. Our home is somewhat big, but we consider it more a building than a mansion. The house is divided into three families. Jacob, my parents and I have a part, the twins and their parents have another part and Laurent and Anais have the last part. The twins’ mom, Laurent and Anais’ mom and my mom Amelia are all sisters.  
I go up to my room, which is next to JJ’s and sit on the bed for a while. Today was tiring. I still have some homework to do so I sit on my desk and get it done. We still have a week till we submit the first challenge of the English assignment and we only did like 5 out of the 50 questions. If we continue on this rhythm, we won’t finish in time and that’s not something I will allow to happen. When I finish my homework, I go down to the garage and work on my car.  
My Car is probably the most precious thing I own. It’s a collection car, a pastel yellow 1948 ford super deluxe. The same car from the hit-movie The Karate Kid. I’ve been working on some improvements as long as I can remember, I want it to be perfect before I try it out.  
After this long tiring day, I take a shower, eat some bit and decide to call it a day. Right before I go to sleep, I ask JJ for Ophelia’s number and texts her real quick then drift off to sleep.  
-Hey Ophelia! This is Layla. I got your number from my brother Jacob. We need to work something out for the English assignment otherwise we’re gonna get behind. Also sorry for texting you at that hour of the night. Goodnight.  
Chapter 3:  
Layla’s POV:  
I wake up to my alarm at 6:30am. I had another nightmare last night, but thanks to meditation, my nightmares have been less horrible than before. I get out of bed and get dressed. I put on some sweatpants and an oversized grey turtleneck, since days are getting colder and I’m cold all the time. I wake Aurelia and Adria, Laurent and Anais, and Jacob, who of course, is still sleeping.  
I head to the kitchen, because “breakfast is the most important meal of the day” and sit down as my mom Amelia makes some pancakes. My cousins are all in the other kitchen, where my Aunt Phoebe is making food. I talk with my mom Amelia about some changes I did to my car last night and she asks me if I need some new parts. I tell her which parts I need and she promises me that she will order them today.  
Jacob enters the kitchen and eats with me, until the clock in the living room strikes 7:15 and we all head to the van. Jacob driving, me putting on some music, we’re all feeling that today is going to be a good day.  
Ophelia’s POV:  
Today is going to be a horrible day, I can feel it. First, I woke up late because I didn’t hear my alarm. Then, my car didn’t start so I had to go with Juliet and she takes so much time to get ready, since her classes don’t start until 9 o’clock, because she is in university. So when we finally left home it was already 7:30 and my classes start in 30 minutes. And the universe still wanted me to be even more late. I didn’t know that Raven and Rose we’re not going to school because of something they told me they would tell me about later, so I waited 10 minutes for them until Raven got out of the house still in her PJ’s to tell me that they were skipping. To top it all off, I received a message from Layla saying that we should work more on the project otherwise we would get behind. I hate to admit that she is right, so we agreed on working on it at lunch time and free period.  
When I finally arrived at school, I was 25 minutes late because there was traffic and because Juliet had to get something from her work. I’m now sitting outside of the biology lab because the teacher won’t let me enter. Not that I’m complaining, since we’re doing dissection and I prefer seeing animals without knowing what’s inside of them. When the bell rings, I head to my next class, and sit in the back. I’m really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. The day goes by slowly, and when it’s finally lunch time, I can’t relax because we have to work on the English challenge.  
I spot Layla sitting alone on a table at the far end of the cafeteria, head stuck in her notebook and hand moving frantically. I sit next to her and take out my English notebook. She doesn’t notice my presence, so I call out her name. She gets out of her daydream and apologizes.  
She takes out a pencil and her notebook.  
-Why are you not eating? I ask.  
-Oh, I’m not hungry.  
-Are you sure? Because it’s lunchtime and you probably can’t eat in class so…  
-Don’t worry about it, I’m okay.  
-Alright. Let’s get to work.  
She nodded and something lit in her eyes, it was somehow…intriguing. I noticed her powdered freckles and the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. She changed expressions too fast. Hmm.  
-So… what is your biggest weakness?  
I turn to her and see that she is writing the question on her notebook and waiting for my answer.  
-Umm, anger issues.  
I say it very quickly and avoid eye contact. It’s not something I am proud of. I don’t know why but I’m shy when telling her, as if I want her to appreciate me and become my friend instead of despising me for my mental health problems.  
-Anger issues? That’s really fine you don’t have to be ashamed of it.  
-I… it doesn’t matter. What’s yours?  
-Well… she blushes, I can’t wait for food to cool. I always end up burning my tongue.  
I can’t stop myself from laughing. This is too funny. I tell her my biggest weakness is my anger issues and she replies by saying she can’t wait for food to cool?  
-Are you kidding? I ask between laughs.  
-Wha- NO! It’s genuine. Last night I ate cookies when they just got out of the oven and it burned so much I cried.  
She joins me in my laughter and her laugh is the cutest thing ever.  
-Oh my god.  
We both can’t stop laughing for a little while, until we both regain our calm. There is her cute smile again. Damn it.  
-You’re cute when you’re laughing.  
I realize too late what I just said. Oh gods I just told her she is cute. Someone kill me now please. She clears her throat and says:  
-T-thank you. Umm next question. Do you like your name and what does it mean?  
-Oh I actually love my name. I’m born on the 20th of January, the same day that Ophelia, one of Uranus’ moons was discovered. My parents are both in love with astronomy and the stars. My middle name Aomi means a lot of things, one of them is “full moon” so that’s also moon related. Not so coincidentally, my last name is Morningstar. Basically everything in my name relates to the moon and the stars. And I love that. What about you? What does your name mean?  
-Funny thing, Layla is derived from the Arabic name Leila that means “night”. And I actually don’t know anything about the name Avery, except for the fact that it has a French ring to it. And Blake is just your typical American last name.  
-I know what Avery means. I looked it up a long time ago because I needed name ideas. It means “ruler of the elves”.  
-Oh great, she says sarcastically. Your name means star and moon and my name is ruler of the elves.  
-It might sound funny or silly, but elves are beautiful and magical creatures. And you’re beautiful so…  
She blushes again, and I realize what I just said. Seriously, waking up late is messing up my brain. I feel my cheek heat up a bit so I put my head in my arms and say a faint sorry.  
-It’s okay. Moving on. What is your sexuality?  
-Oh, umm I don’t use labels.  
-That’s ok you don’t owe that to anyone. Anything else I can know?  
-I’m attracted to the person, not their gender. Also, I’m asexual so no sexual attraction for me.  
-I’m ace too! But I’m only attracted to girls. Do your parents know?  
-Oh no I would never dare to tell them as long as I’m dating a boy. Do yours know?  
-Yeah they do.  
-Are they supportive about it?  
-Well yeah that’s the least they can do.  
-Okay…?  
She’s very mysterious. I want to know who her parents are and why is accepting her “the least they can do”. I mean, I know Jacob, but he never talked about having a sister so maybe one of them is adopted or something? And they don’t look nothing like each other. He has blond messy hair and brown eyes, a crooked nose and relatively big ears. Layla on the other hand has brown curls and light blue eyes, a cute nose and small ears. Even false twins have a bit in common.  
-I know why you were angry at me last time.  
Her statement shocks me. I don’t really understand what she is talking about until I recall the way I treated her yesterday.  
-I’m sorry about that, I tell her after I get out of my state of complete shock and guilt.  
-Nah, it’s fine.  
-Why do you think I was mad at you.  
-You play right wing. I told you I played right wing too. You don’t want a newcomer trying out for your place and that’s totally fine. If you had asked I would’ve told you that I can play left wing too, or basically anything that my coach tells me to do.  
-I didn’t think of that.  
I feel a grin form on my face. That’s good news.  
-So we’re good? She asks.  
-Yeah. We’re good.

Chapter 4:  
Layla’s POV:  
On the outside, I looked calm and serene, except maybe for the times I blushed madly. On the inside however, my brain was screaming. It went on for a while, something like that:  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OMG SHE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL AND CUTE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT’S PROBABLY BY ACCIDENT BUT STILL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
And then it would go back to normal for a couple of seconds and then scream again. We did a couple more questions, nothing really important and then went to our respective classes.  
But my mind was still on certain dark blue/purple eyes. Am I crushing on her? No. It’s impossible I’ve only known her for less than two days.  
Yeah but you’re already fantasizing about her.  
I know I am but it’s nothing really serious. I just want to know why is she so filled with anger and sadness and I want to help her with it.  
Girl, you’re talking to yourself, thinking about her and wanting to spend more time with her.  
Well yes but-  
No buts. You obviously like her, even if it’s not feelings already. Something in you wants to be more with her. You want her to like you that’s why you said you can play any position even though hers is your preferred one. If you start liking her what’s gonna happen? You’re gonna daydream about her dark blue eyes and scream internally because she called you beautiful and cute? Oh wait, you’re already doing this. Focus knucklehead, you’re in class.  
Wow, roasted by my own brain. I focus on class because that’s the only way I can get Ophelia out of my mind. The final class goes by. I have free period now so I’m gonna practice some soccer because I have to wait for my cousins and for JJ.  
As I arrive to the field, I hear some people yelling. I ignore it at first. When I look over where the yells are erupting from, I recognize two blond heads. Adria and Aurelia. I drop my backpack and run to where they are.  
They’re standing away from the yelling, and they look scared. I ask the if they’re okay and they nod. I make my way to the centre of the problem, and I notice it’s a fight.  
On the floor, four guys are passed out. Still standing, one last guy, and a girl. More specifically, a purple eyed girl.  
Ophelia’s POV:  
When lunch time is over, I have free period. I decide to go to the soccer field and practice my dribbles a bit. It’s something my coach always asks me to do because I’m not very good at dribbling.  
I work for 45 minutes. When I finish, I sit on the field and drink some water. I have 15 minutes until my last class. As I try to relax, I hear people laughing and yelling on my left. I glance and there he is standing. Carl Thompson, school’s biggest bully. His “boys” are standing with him, laughing at two blond haired girls.  
I get up and make my way there, just as one of them pushes one of the girls.  
-Hey nerds, next time look where you are going.  
They start pushing the girls around when I step between them.  
-Leave them alone, Thompson.  
-Look who it is, he says, it’s Costa’s bitch.  
Everyone knows Costa because he always hosts parties in his mansion-like house.  
-Just leave them alone.  
-Or what?  
They all laugh at me and stand in a circle around me. One of them holds me from behind and Carl swings at me. I dodge and he accidently punches the other guy.  
-I’m not going to fight you Thompson. Just leave.  
-It’s not gonna be a fight, bitch, it’s gonna be a massacre.  
They all laugh and I hear some ouh’s and ah’s. Guys are dumb. Carl swings again and this time I hold his arm and maintain it around his back. Another guy tries to hit me and I hide behind Carl so that he’s the one getting hit. For a while, I use Carl as a shield whenever they try to hit me, until he can’t move anymore and I let him go.  
-Stop picking up fights with people that are smarter than you.  
I turn to leave. Big error. Two guys hold me and get me on my knees. Carl gets up with help from the two other guys. He punches me hard in the jawline. I wince in pain. He punches me in the stomach and knocks the air out of me. He gets closer to me and says:  
-What’s up? Little Wonder Woman is in pain? Awwwwwwww.  
His breath is stinky I feel like I’m getting dizzy.  
-Could you close your mouth? I don’t want to die poisoned.  
I instantly regret my comment. He slaps me across the face and it stings. I fall on the floor. The guys don’t need to hold me anymore as I don’t have any strength left.  
Goooddddd, very well Ophelia! Very smart move. Next time, tell him bluntly he’s got a jackal’s breath, we’ll save time.  
Suddenly, I feel a rush of adrenaline. I feel energy coming back to me. I can picture my next move. I swiftly get up and kick him where the sun doesn’t shine. He screams from pain. While he’s on the floor, one guy attacks me. I hold his pointer and middle finger and push them back as much as I can. He cries in pain and tries to get out of my grip. I let him go to catch another guy. He tries to kick me in the face and I duck. I take some sand and tiny pebbles from the grainy floor and get up. I block his punch and trip him. Another guy swings at me and I throw sand in his eyes. He yells so much I’m sure my ears are dead. I kick him in the knee and he falls on the floor. There’s one more guy standing when I realize there is a crowd watching us. People are even filming.  
Good, that way I can prove it was self-defence and I only hit them when they started hitting me.  
The last guy standing is obviously the smartest one. He fakes kicking me and while I block what I thought was a kick he punches me hard in the nose. I reel in pain. My eyes water and blood flows from my nose. I still manage to knee him in the stomach and while he winces in pain I grab his blond hair and knee him in the face. He screams. His scream is even louder than all the other guys.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, the Championship of loudest screams is won by blond hair guy! And easily! Applause, please.  
I then realize that blood is flooding my nose and I nearly fall from dizziness. Someone catches me. I notice it’s Caylie. I relax in her grip; I know she doesn’t mind. I catch the glare of a familiar blue eyed girl and she stands next to the girls that were getting bullied. Are they related?  
I feel very tired and sleepy when Caylie takes me to the infirmary. Luckily my nose is not broken but the nurse gives me ice and tells me to ice it and to ice my knuckles. Caylie takes care of that and then takes me home. The last thing I can remember before I pass out and drift to sleep is the Wii music playing in my head as the random rush of adrenaline helps me beat up 5 guys.  
Layla’s POV:  
She looked like a goddess. Everyone was afraid of her. She fought like a demon and was able to stand up against five guys that are twice her size. And all of that to protect Adria and Aurelia from bullies. When she finished the last guy, I saw her close to passing out and I wanted to rush and help her but a girl beat me to it. I recognized her as one of the defenders of the team.  
After a while, we all went home. JJ went to take a nap and I did my homework. I went to the kitchen and ate some pasta while I sat with my parents. We were chatting about the parts that I ordered and that would get here in a week and how my car was starting to look good. It’s Friday and we are all thinking about what we can do for the night, when JJ joins us after his precious nap.  
-What’s up lesbians, it’s me, the only member of this family to be attracted to males. We all laugh and my mom Aria smacks his head.  
-Hey Layla there’s a party at Josh’s later. Everyone is invited. A girl from the soccer team told me. Wanna come?  
A part of me wants to stay home. Another part of me wants to go and let loose. Something in me was bothering me since that fight next to the soccer field. Am I… jealous? No it can’t be that. Just because another girl was holding Ophelia doesn’t mean anything.  
Someone has a crushhhhhh. You’re jealous, baby it’s normal.  
Shut up brain.  
I look at my moms Aria and Amelia and then at Jacob who is trying his best to give me puppy eyes.  
-Fine I’ll go.

Chapter 5:  
Ophelia’s POV:  
I wake up from my nap around 4 o’clock. My phone is full of messages. I get footage of the fight and a lot of messages from my friends. I get out of bed and wince in pain. I lift my shirt and gasp when I see my reflection in the mirror. My stomach is turning blue, my ribs hurt and my nose is twice its usual size. I shower painfully, but the warm water relaxes my muscles.  
I dry off and put on a loose oversized shirt and some sweatpants, along my fuzzy socks. I go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water and some headache pills. I take them quickly and lay down on the couch. I hear footsteps and quickly get up and shield my face with my fists. I step forward and feel as if the room is spinning around me. My head is heavy and I suddenly feel very tired. I manage to stay standing despite the dizzy feeling that takes over my body. The footsteps get closer. And closer. And closer. Until Caylie enters the room with two mugs in her hand.  
-Oh hey! You’re awake. How are you feeling?  
-You scared me I thought…  
I can’t finish my sentence because I start flinching. Caylie puts the mugs on a table and runs towards me. She catches me right before I fall on the floor. She helps me up and lays me down on the couch.  
-Ok, you’re obviously not better.  
I try to get up and sit straight but she pushes me down.  
-No no no young lady. You’re not getting up until you feel better.  
-Ugh fine.  
She puts the two mugs on the small table between the couch and the TV and sits next to me. She turns on the TV and Netflix and puts on a movie called “The Old Guard”. Halfway through I feel better so I sit straight and take the cup that Caylie isn’t drinking from. She made me hot chocolate that isn’t much hot anymore. Nonetheless, it warms my body and relaxes me. I lay my head on Caylie’s shoulder and instantly feel better. Caylie is my cuddly friend. She’s that one person that is always warm and gives the best hugs.  
A while later, the movie ends and she takes the cups along the empty box of cookies to the kitchen. I check my phone and notice 13 missed calls and 26 messages from Costa. Shit. That can’t be good. He’s probably mad because of the fight. Carl is one of his buddies. I take a deep breath and open his messages. Most of them are just the usual “answer me” “where are you” and “when can we see each other”. The last one is the worst one. He tells me to meet him at Josh’s party tonight so we can talk.  
I’m in no mood to go to a party. Also, I’m not sure if my body can support it. The presence of too much people bothers me. Also if I drink nothing can stop me. I become the stupidest person in the room. And drunk people tend to do things that sober people don’t normally do.  
-Hey O! Caylie yells from the kitchen where she’s making food. There’s a party at Josh’s later and the team is going. Raven and Rose said they were going to. You wanna come?  
Now that everyone is going, I feel the urge to go. Caylie promises that we would leave anytime if I want to leave. She doesn’t drink so she’s the designated driver. I agree because I don’t want problems with Costa. I go upstairs to get ready since we need to leave in 45 minutes. I put on some black jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. Caylie braids my hair and then runs after me around the house trying to get me to put some makeup on. Even though I’m way faster than her, she manages to jump on the couch and then fall on me. We then agree that she can do my makeup, but only to conceal my bruises. She gets dressed too and does her makeup.  
The clock strikes 8 when we get in the car to go to Josh’s house. The drive there isn’t long, about 15 minutes. We can hear the music blasting 3 blocks away. When we pull in the driveway, we notice around 100 drunk teenagers dancing outside Josh’s mansion. Red cups on the floor, people making out at every corner, I start regretting coming here. We enter the house and I look around for Costa.  
I text him and he tells me too meet him in the kitchen. I make my way through sweaty drunk teenagers and get to the kitchen at the far left. I spot familiar brown eyes and recognize my boyfriend. He greets me with a quick kiss, then asks me what happened with Carl.  
I tell him everything. From the start, with Carl bullying the two girls to them beating me up before I was able to fight them all. When I finish my story, I expect to see a look of pride or at least understanding of the situation. I am met with an angry expression.  
He yells at me for a good 10 minutes. He says Carl was just messing around. He says that I wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I didn’t interfere in the first place. He blames me for everything. I don’t get it. I was just protecting two girls how is it my fault. If Carl wasn’t an asshole in the first place none of this would’ve happened.  
-Did you tell him the same thing? I cut him off.  
-Tell who?  
-Carl. Did you tell Carl that it was his fault? If he wasn’t a total bully none of this would’ve happened.  
-No, because it’s your fault. Carl was just messing around.  
-You know what Costa? I’m tired of your dumb logic. If you’re okay with your friends being douchebags I’m not okay with dating you. Get your stuff together and talk to me when you gain some perspective.  
I leave him there. I find my friends and we all dance together. Right now, I just want to let loose.  
*Time Skip*  
The party is still going and the music is louder than ever.  
-Everyone make way, it’s time for me to kick some ass in beer pong.  
I’m followed by Josh who’s carrying a big table. Josh and I have been friends for a while so he’s kind of part of my group friend.  
-Well someone’s awfully confident considering what happened last time.  
-Oh you know I was going easy on you Raven. I shrugged.  
-Actually, what I do know, is that you were so drunk you threw a ball into your own cup.  
I glare at her, remembering the events of last time we played.  
-I may have been a little tipsy that night, but you better have brought you’re A game tonight or you won’t know what hit you.  
-Oh you are so on, she replies. Rose, you’re with me hun.  
-Aye Aye Captain.  
-Dude, where the hell is my cousin.  
I look around for my cousin Francisco. He’s the only one in here to have a decent aim.  
-Last I know, Jas was going up to drag him from the cloak closet, says Josh.  
-That idiot, he’s probably hiding in your closet with your headphones and pc binging on some show. Fill up the beer while I go get him. Try not to spill it all over yourself this time.  
I go upstairs and to the cloak closet and open it. As predicted, Francisco is sitting in there with headphones on, watching some series. He looks up at me and pauses his episode.  
-Cisco what the hell! It’s 10 when were you planning on coming down?  
-Jeez relax, I didn’t realize what time it was. I’ll come down in a minute.  
-Oh no I’m not leaving you here, you’re coming down right now. I have a game of beer pong waiting for the two of us and a reputation to uphold.  
-O! you know I hate beer!  
-Yeah but you have the best aim out of anyone at this party… well second best.  
-That is true… the first part anyways. Fine I’ll do it, lead the way.  
We go downstairs just as they finish filling the cups with beer. We stand at one side of the table with Raven and Rose and the other, as the game is about to start.  
-Hold up. Since you’re so sure of yourself tonight, Raven says, how about we make things more interesting?  
-I’m listening.  
-Loser team has to do a dare given by the winners.  
-Oh we are so in.  
The game begins. Raven throws the ball and it lands in our middle cup. I chug it down and throw it in her front cup.  
This goes on for around 20 minutes. We still have two cups and they only have one left. By now, our perfect aim wandered more and more with each beer we had to chug, to the point where our throws were ending up in people’s faces. I throw the ball and surprisingly it misses the cup by only a few centimetres. It’s frustrating me that Raven is taunting me every chance she gets and it’s not really helping.  
-It’d be better if you just gave up right now, she teases. It would save you the embarrassment.  
-Raven, you do realize we still have more cups than you do, right?  
-THAT only means you still have more to drink, she proudly replied.  
-That doesn’t really make sense Ray-Ray. Rose laughs from beside her.  
-Whatever, give me the ball Allllen.  
Raven slurs on her words, it seems that the alcohol is starting to take its toll. She reaches for the ball from her girlfriend’s hand and mindlessly throws it in the direction of our 2 remaining cups. To everyone’s surprise, including Raven’s, the ball lands swiftly into the right cup and everyone cheers.  
I chug it down and take the ball. I know I have to sink it in before Raven gets lucky again but those beers are really affecting me to the point where my vision is getting blurry. I take a deep breath and aim for the last cup on their side. I throw the ball.  
Everything seems as if going in slow-motion. Everyone watches the ball fly above our side of the table in silence. The ball flies, flies, flies… and ends up hitting Raven in the head. I groan in frustration while Rose takes the ball.  
-C’mon Rose you got it.  
-I can’t do it. I’m the worst at this game.  
-You’re right. Why did I even choose you? That’s not what matters now. I know alcohol doesn’t have a big effect on you so even though you suck at this you’re still sober.  
-Yeah so?  
-At least you’re not hitting people in the head like Ophelia. Your aim is the best out of us at the moment, you can do it.  
Rose nods and aims for our last cup. She then seems to be doing some calculations in her head as everyone watches in anticipation. She throws the ball. The ball bounces several times before stopping at the edge of the cup. We feel as if time stops for a minutes. And then, much to everyone’s surprise, the ball falls in the cup.  
Everyone cheers as Raven hugs a happy Rose and swings her around. Francisco drinks the last cup as the couple makes fun of us and rants about their ‘magnificent beer pong skills’ (their words not mine).  
-So… what’s our dare?  
They talk in secret for a while before giving their final verdict solemnly.  
-Actually, we’re going to think about it a bit more. We want it to be the worst dare ever, you know?  
They’re doing this only to make us suffer, and I know it.  
-Ughhhh O I hate youuuuu.  
-Stop being such a drama queen. It’s not gonna be that bad.  
We continue to party, dancing at times, talking with friends at other occasions. I drink a fair amount of water to sober up, because like I said before, drunk Ophelia is a total wreck.  
Costa sits next to me and says that we need to talk. He smells like alcohol and his eyes are dilated. He’s obviously drunk.  
-Costa, you’re obviously drunk. We can talk when you’re sober.  
I get up and leave. I sit on a chair next to where everyone’s dancing. I look around the room. I notice a lot of people dancing, everyone is drunk or tipsy except for designated drivers and some people are passed out on the floor. I catch a glimpse of a light curly haired girl standing with a girl in a corner. I wave at her but she doesn’t notice me.  
I stare at her for a while. The other girl is slightly taller than her, and her hand is resting next to Layla’s waist, on the wall. I look at Layla for any signs of non-consent to the situation. I find none. She’s smiling and her eyes are bright. She laughs at something the other girl says and I can’t help smiling.  
Suddenly, I notice a figure walking towards them from the corner of my eye. Costa. I get up from my chair and pay attention to every move he’s making. He gets closer to them. Layla doesn’t even spare him a glance. Instead, she puts her hand on the other girl’s cheek and connects their lips. They kiss for less than 3 seconds before a very drunk Costa separates them. He empties his drink on both their heads and then starts screaming. The music stops and everyone turns to them.  
-This is disgusting, he screams. You are both repulsive and no one wants you. Dykes. No boy wants your ugly asses that’s why you are together. God created Adam and Eve not so you two can be together. Disgusting.  
That was it for me. I went there and threw my drink on him.  
-How about you shut up Costa. Because no one here cares about your stupid opinion. You’re ruining everyone’s night.  
-They are too. No one wants to see them kissing, it’s disgusting. And let me tell you, being a lesbian is a huge turn off for boys.  
-That’s like the whole point?!?! When I’m a lesbian I don’t want boys I want girls, I don’t fucking care if boys think its attractive or not. You’re dumb.  
-Ophelia you are making a scene for nothing, just like earlier today. Can you be a normal human for 5 seconds.  
I start counting the seconds on my hand while talking to him.  
-1, you have absolutely no business in who people love 2, if your asshole of a friend wasn’t a bully none of it would’ve happened 3, you and I are done don’t even bother talking to me again 4, you’re gonna apologize to everyone for ruining the mood 5, if you don’t then keep in mind I fought 5 guys bigger than you at once and won.  
With that I slapped him across the face and turned around to leave. He grabbed my hand and stopped me in my tracks.  
-We’re not done yet.  
He tries to get control over me. Instead, I judo-flip him. When he gets up, he runs away in fear. Well, that was fun. I make sure that the two girls are okay. I go up to the bar where two boys are making drinks. I ask them to make me drunk. I really need to get drunk now, even though it means that everyone will witness dumb Ophelia. I just broke up with my boyfriend and lost a game of beer pong.

**Author's Note:**

> who care abt that


End file.
